


The father of a (dead) 17 year old

by valkyeet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angsty angsty angst, Canon Death, Fathers Day, IW SPOILERS, May Parker is alive, So much angst, god kill me, kill me, peter parker makes me cry, so that's what kind of angst this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyeet/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: She had made it very clear that she didn’t like him, and that was fine for Tony. He wanted her to hate him. Her hating him would be easier to handle than her telling him it wasn’t his fault. He wanted her to tell him that she would have prefered it if Peter Parker had lived and Tony Stark had died. He wanted her to say it to his face and push him away and scream her lungs out. But instead all she did was sit quietly on the corner of her living room sofa where they sat when they first met and stare at her hands as he stood by the door, ready to leave the second she demanded.





	The father of a (dead) 17 year old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestlydarkprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/gifts).



Of all the people who died and all the people who lived, it’s either a blessing or a curse that May Parker was left alive. He expected her to slap him or to throw her hands at his chest and push him away, but instead her eyes got big and she covered her mouth with her hand and sat down silently.

She had made it very clear that she didn’t like him, and that was fine for Tony. He wanted her to hate him. Her hating him would be easier to handle than her telling him it wasn’t his fault. He wanted her to tell him that she would have prefered it if Peter Parker had lived and Tony Stark had died. He wanted her to say it to his face and push him away and scream her lungs out. But instead all she did was sit quietly on the corner of her living room sofa where they sat when they first met and stare at her hands as he stood by the door, ready to leave the second she demanded. 

Once she started crying, Tony cringed. He expected loud sobs and her unable to catch her breath. But the kid had made him watch Doctor Who and so he knew, silent tears are so much worse.

Tony crumbled to the ground like he did on Titan the second she looked at him. He pulled his sunglasses off without even thinking of the dark circles he had been hoping to hide. He hated himself for the sympathy he drew from the mourning woman because he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve it! He deserved to die along with Strange and the dumbass Guardians of the Universe or whatever the shit they were called and Peter Parker, who had his whole life ahead of him, who was terrified of death, deserved to live. But instead, here he was, alive in the place of a 17 year old kid, as the woman who should have hated him stared at him with eyes full of sympathy.

She moved to the floor to sit next to him and the guilt grew in his chest as she told him about what happened when she found out what the Stark Internship actually was. 

\--

He didn’t want them to stay in contact, but listening to the news discuss the loss of Spider-Man was too much for him and he didn’t bother asking Happy to pull up a car for him, instead taking off in an Iron Man suit and asking Friday to autopilot him to May Parker’s apartment.

Tony didn’t anticipate May having a guest over, so when he knocked on the door and he heard muffled sobs mixed with laughs, he thought she might be drunk. But instead, a dark skinned high schooler opened the door and the laughs died down. He didn’t know high schoolers could have glares like the one this girl had, but she looked like how Tony assumed a younger Natasha Romanoff looked like.

May stood up from the small circular dining table stationed in her kitchen and walked closer to the door and came to stand behind the high schooler. 

“Tony,” she tilted her head inwards. “Come in. MJ and I are just going through some of Peter’s old pictures.” 

The girl, MJ, gave him as side eye glare. “Michelle. Only my friends call me MJ, but both of them are dead, no thanks to you.” 

May winced, but didn’t bother stopping Michelle’s verbal abuse and Tony sighed. He gave a mock smile. “Finally, someone blames me for stuff I deserved to be blamed for.”

MJ rolled her eyes and muttered “Drama queen,” to herself before strolling back to the table and picking up a picture and holding it up to May. “Do you mind if I keep this?” 

\-- 

It shouldn’t have surprised him that he and May would keep meeting up to discuss Peter and where in life he would have been had Thanos kept his fingers away from each other. 

“He would have gotten you something today.” 

Tony looked at her. “What?”

She smiled sadly. “It’s father’s day and you were the closest person to a father he had these past couple years.”

Tony scrunched his eyes closed, tears forming again. This fucking kid would never leave him alone, not even in death. 

Her hand came to rest on his shoulder and she looked at him with her big eyes. “I know you did your best to keep him safe and I’m thankful for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to kill me, you can find me at [my tumblr](https://brucesbaners.tumblr.com) and if you would like to support me, you can donate me a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y4L3CE)


End file.
